In case of death
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: "I feel the same way. And if there's a chance you'll die, I'm not letting it happen without letting me show you first." EdwardxWinry


Volume 21, chapter 84. Brotherhood episode 46. Which ever you've seen, what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted?

Just a little thing inspired by my best friend Michelle, and my amazing friend Katie during mine and Michelle's break between class at school, and Katie's first visit to my University. Thanks also goes out to Alison for the last minute constructive criticism at 2 in the morning, you all rock!

I've never had so much help with a story before. Actually, I've never had ANYONE help me write one. It's nice.

Also, Happy freaking Birthday, Katie!

And while we're at it, I apologize for the awkward word 'squirt' appearing. It's a bit of an inside joke.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, this would have happened.

* * *

Winry froze, her hands gripping the bottom of her shirt that was just barely covering her chest.

Edward couldn't believe his….luck. There he had been, sitting in her room, watching for intruders and unwanted visitors (it was the best place in the house to do so from, after all…) and she had just walked in…and started taking her shirt off.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Edward was at her side in a second, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream!" He hissed. "You're not going to scream if I take my hand away, right?"

She shook her head. He pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing in my room!?" She demanded.

"Keeping lookout." He shrugged. "I don't want anyone to find us here." He suddenly smirked. "So, I'll just keep doing that, and you continue with what you were doing, okay?"

She glared at him. He smiled innocently.

"I will not." She replied, after a moment of silence. "Really, Edward? What makes you think I-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own. Quickly, she jerked her head backwards.

"What the hell are you doing Ed!?"

He took a good, long look at her. There she was, his childhood friend, the only woman who had managed to remain constant in his life despite all of the recent events. The little girl he used to chase around outside behind this very house that they stood in. That girl that he used to argue with Al over which of them would be the one to marry one day. But she wasn't that little girl anymore. She hadn't been that little girl for a long time. And while he would never mention it to anyone else, he had been very aware of it.

No. She definitely was not that little girl anymore. A little girl would not be able to perform automail surgery on her best friend. When it came down to it, Winry had ended up having to grow up just as fast as Edward did. There were different circumstances, sure, but it was there. Both of them had lost their parents, and had ended up spending what remained of their childhood under the watchful eye of Pinako Rockbell. Their entire childhood had come to an end the day Edward and Alphonse attempted human transmutation.

Edward wasn't stupid, he knew Winry didn't see it that way, that there more than likely hadn't been a single thought about the fact it appeared to be their fault that she had been forced out of a simple childhood, but that didn't stop him from feeling that way. She had done so much more them. And there was no way he was heading into whatever it was that lay ahead for them without her knowing this. Even if it had been a last minute decision, driven by the sight of her about to undress.

"I'm telling you how I feel." He said softly. "I want you to know. It's…something you need to know, in case something happens."

He expected her to cry. He expected her to launch into some sort of ridiculous story line about how nothing would happen, and that they would have nothing to worry about, but she didn't. Instead, she pressed her lips right back up against his.

"Alright." She smiled, pulling away from him. "But, if we're going to do this, we're doing it right."

"W-what?" Edward stuttered, as she took him by the hand and lead him towards her bed. This certainly wasn't what he had planned. "Winry, you're kidding right?"

"Nope." She said, pushing him down. "I'm not. I feel the same way. And if there's a chance you'll die, I'm not letting it happen without letting me show you first."

Edward's breath got caught up in his throat as she climbed on top of him. He was completely trapped under her now, as she pinned him to the spot with one leg on either side of him. He couldn't move if he wanted to, which he was pretty sure he didn't, without having to toss her off of him. And to be completely honest, that just didn't sound all that appealing. No, he was fine. Right here… With Winry on top of him.

Grinning at her, he reached forward and looped his arms around her neck bringing her down to his level so he could kiss her again. This time it wasn't short and sweet, and it hadn't been interrupted by one of them breaking away to ask questions. This time it was much more real. More heated, more passionate. It made his heart skip a beat.

Winry pressed herself up against him, completely closing all distance between them. Edward slowly leaned back so that he was laying flat on his back now, and Winry was sprawled out on top of him. It surprised him how light she actually was. He could barely feel she was there.

He groaned as her lips traveled from his lips, down his cheek, his jaw, and finally to his neck. "Win, are you _really _sure about this?"

She paused. "Yes. Okay?"

He nodded, as she continued with what she was doing. He was in heaven, and she was hardly even doing anything to him! If it hadn't of felt so ridiculously good, Edward would have been angry with himself for allowing something as simple as- "_oh_."

Winry laughed lightly at the response she had gotten from the now taller male as she reached under his top and ran her thumb over his nipple. Encouraged, she pushed up the material and scooted down him a bit so she could comfortably run her tongue over the nipple opposite the one she was playing with.

Edward groaned.

"Shh!" She chided. "Not too loud, we're not alone here, you know."

"I don't care." he practically growled, as he sat up a bit and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "I dare them to come in."

She laughed as he rolled them over. Now Winry found herself pressed up against the mattress of the bed, with Edward hovering over her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He whispered. When she said nothing, he leant down and brought their lips together again. Careful not to rest his entire weight on top of her, he balanced on one arm, while the other worked it's way under _her _shirt to give _her _the same treatment she had just given him. He was pleased to find out she seemed to enjoy it just as much. He groaned against as he felt her push up against him.

It was then that he felt himself become very aware of his throbbing manhood.

If there was one personality trait about Edward that was extremely obvious, it was that he was impatient. He wanted what he wanted, as soon as he could get it. So he wasted no time at all in slipping his hand into her pants. What he hadn't expected was for her to stop him.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize!" She replied. "Just use the other hand."

This slightly puzzled Ed. Fortunately, he was also a quick thinker, and realized that the hand he had slipped underneath her clothing had been his human one. She wanted the other one.

"You _would _have that kink." He smirked, but switched hands none the less.

She rolled her eyes. He hoped she knew he was kidding. He didn't care which hand did it --as long as one of them did. He was a healthy teenaged boy. And a virgin at that. This was heaven on earth to him.

He moved his lips up to Winry's neck, extremely pleased with himself when she let out a long moan. He went to pick up the pace with his fingers when he felt the automail slip.

Slightly confused, he pulled his hand out to take a look when Winry grabbed _him_ by the shoulders and flipped _him _over this time.

"It just means I'm ready, Ed." She muttered, as she began to undo his belt, and then pants.

When she had freed his manhood from it's leather restraints, Edward groaned. He didn't know whether it was the cool air hitting it, or the fact it was no longer bound underneath his pants, but that alone felt really good.

And it seemed that Winry was going to waste no time. She had already removed what needed to be removed from herself, and was back above him, about to lower herself down on him.

He watched, completely mesmerized, as she dropped lower and lower, until she sat completely on top of him again, his length inside of her. It took all of his self control not to start thrusting upward like a mad man. "Winry," He asked, when he saw her pained expression. "Are you okay?"

"It just hurts." She replied. "I'll be okay in a minute."

"I- we don't have to-"

Her eyes met his. "Yes, we do. And besides. I'm fine now." She answered. "See?"

He felt her raise her hips, sliding up him, and then back down. He let out a loud groan.

Apparently this time Winry didn't care if anyone heard them or not, because she just continued to rock her hips back and forth, up and down, riding Edwards length.

Edward realized just how much of a virgin he really had been, at that moment. Not even ten minutes ago he had been thinking that her kissing his neck was the most amazing thing he had even felt. And now, this…

This was amazing. He found himself pushing up against her, meeting her hips as she dropped herself down. This wasn't going to last long, he knew that. In fact he could already feel himself growing close. And it didn't help, that Winry had reached down with her own hand to help stimulate herself as she rode him.

Because really, the image was amazing.

He was breathing hard now, it wouldn't be long now at all. He looked up at Winry's face just in time to see her expression jumble up, and for her call out his name. That was when he felt her walls spasm around his manhood.

And that was more than enough to send him flying over the edge.

"Ah, Winry, I'm-"

She moved fast, and rolled off to his side, just in time for him to squirt his seed all over his own chest. It was a mess, but he didn't care. He would clean it up later. He let out a long sigh, and looked over at Winry. She was laying next to him, her face turned towards his. Their eyes met, and she grinned.

Edward was certain he could die happy now.


End file.
